How To Make A Reality TV Show Part 1: Mealing
This is the first episode of User Reality Show with Kross and Newbie. Kross and Newbie go into a Space Casino and meet Vilgax, they do some mealing & dealing and soon, they get a Reality TV Show. (Yeah, it makes more sense in context) Plot (Vilgax getting a drink at a Space Casino) Vilgax: Thanks for the drink, waiter Waiter: You’re welcome (Kross and Newbie come to the table) Newbie: Hey, Squidface, how's it going? Vilgax: My name is not Squidface Newbie: I know (Vilgax points a gun at Newbie and Kross's heads) Vilgax: What are you, idiots, doing here (Points to Kross) And why does he have a bandana on his mouth? Newbie: He’s a zombie and I'm a Master Chief. You knowzombies bite people and turn them into Zombies, so he wears a bandana on his mouth to stop him from biting people Vilgax: I know what a Zombie is, Noob? Newbie: It's Newbie and this is Kross (Points to the Zombie) Kross: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I need a Root Beer Newbie: One Root Beer, please Waiter: Sure (Kross drinks his root beer like Darth Vader through his straw and then rips off his bandana and tries to attack Vilgax) Newbie: Stop, boy! (Taizers Kross) Now, don’t ever do that, again (Turns to Vilgax) So, Vilgax, want to make a bet Vilgax: Why not? Kross: What game should we play? Vilgax: Accuracy Newbie: OK Kross: On what? Newbie (Confused): On What? Kross: What are the stakes? Vilgax: Well... Kross: If we win, you give us a Reality TV show. Vilgax: But if I win, I get the Zombie child to use as my slave to defeat Ben Tennyson and his friends Newbie: Wait, why a Reality TV Show, Kross? Kross: There is nothing viler, disgustinger, or awfuler than a Reality TV Show Newbie: Well, This ought to be fun (The three go to the Accuracy field) Vilgax: We each have to shoot an orange off the boy's head with this arrow. Whoever shoots closer to the center wins? Do you accept? Kross: Wait, why my head? Newbie: Because you’re a zombie. Your body parts go off all the time, as I shall demonstrate (Removes Kross’s hand from his body) Kross: They do not! And I still die if I get shot in the head (Shows Newbie that he removed his fake hand) Newbie: Oh, crud. Well, let’s hope you don’t die, then. Kross (Mumbling): I hope not Newbie: I shall go first (Orangegets shot off Kross’s head) Newbie: WOW! I did it Vilgax: My turn (Misses the point entirely and almost gets shot in the leg) WELL, FUDGE! Kross:You nearly SHOT me! Vilgax: Shut off, Zombie-Boy… By the way, aren’t you zombies supposed to rot? Kross: Naw, only the adults rot '---5 DAYS LATER---' (Invisible cameras roam the house where the Reality TV show will take place) Vilgax: Well, this should do it for the Reality TV show (Leaves the house) God, I hate my life Newbie: God, I love that we’re going to be making a NEW Reality TV show? Isn’t this awesome, Kross? Kross! (Sees Kross sleeping) Newbie: WAKE UP, KROSS! Kross: Ugh, I’m awake! What happened? Newbie: We're starting our own Reality TV Show, we already got the house Kross: What? Newbie: You know the one we got when we made the bet with old Squidface Vilgax: That's not my name Newbie: You're back, Squidface Vilgax: STOP CALLING ME, THAT Kross: Now I remember, I nearly got shot in the leg Vilgax: Well, I got the rights to this Reality TV and now you can do whatever you want with it. Just leave me alone! Newbie: You can go, Squidface Vilgax: You hate you two Kross: I didn't do anything yet! Newbie: Yes, remember, we agreed to be the show's hosts Kross: Oh, yeah. So what are we going to do? Newbie: AUDITIONS!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes about Users Category:Specials